Integrated circuit (IC) chip performance, power management, and size improvements place increasing demands on the materials and techniques used for packaging and assembly of the resultant IC chips. In general, an integrated circuit chip is also known as a microchip, a silicon chip, a semiconductor chip, a chip, or a die. IC chips are found in a variety of common devices, such as the microprocessors in computers, cars, televisions, CD players, smart phones, and cellular phones. After manufacture, a semiconductor chip is typically packaged in a manner which takes into account the operating environment provided by the device in which the semiconductor chip will reside. In general, the package for the semiconductor chip protects the chip from damage and supplies electronic connections that connect the semiconductor chip to power supplies and other electronic components (performing, for example, input/output functions). As semiconductor chips trend toward higher bandwidth performance and users desire smaller form factors, the packaging of the semiconductor chips must meet size, thermal management, power delivery, interconnect density, and integration challenges.